


Come il mago di Oz

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le pagine del nostro amore [6]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Tsuna e Hayato si ubriacassero con dei semplici cioccolattini?





	Come il mago di Oz

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato all’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Hayato Gokudera/Tsunayoshi Sawada Ubriachi e felici

Come il mago di Oz

La luce aranciata del sole illuminava i due giovani accomodati sulla sedia di vimini sotto la veranda.

Gokudera vide che Tsuna teneva dei cioccolatini sulle gambe, ed era intento a mangiarli. Avvampò, avvertendo una fitta di calore al bassoventre vedendo le labbra di Sawada sporche di cioccolato.

Tsuna sollevò lo sguardo verso Hayato, sorrise e gli porse un cioccolatino.

"Ne vuoi, Hayato-kun?" chiese.

Gokudera arrossì e si mordicchiò il labbro.

"Sono vostre, non ve ne priverei mai" sussurrò.

Tsuna arrossì a sua volta, negò e gli poggiò il cioccolatino tra le mani.

"P-possiamo dividerli" propose.

Gokudera si mise il cioccolattino in bocca e lo masticò, sentendo il sapore forte del liquore scendergli lungo la gola. Delle vampate di calore gli arrossarono le gote.

"Sono forti" ammise.

Tsuna ridacchiò, annuì mangiando un altro cioccolatino.

"Sono al liquore. A... A me piacciono molto".

Gokudera ne prese uno, lo spezzò a metà, ne mangiò una parte e l'altra la infilò tra le labbra di Tsuna.

"A me piacete voi" ammise. La testa iniziò a girargli e gli venne da ridacchiare.

Tsuna ingoiò, si leccò le labbra sporche di cioccolato, aveva le guance arrossate e gli occhi liquidi.

"A me piace toccarti" sussurrò.

Gokudera ne prese un’altra metà.

“I vostri capelli sono così morbidi, leggermente ricci. Alle volte mi fanno pensare alla piccola Dotty ed io mi sento un grande imbroglione, come il mago di Oz, non degno di starvi accanto”. Iniziò a farneticare, con voce strascicata. 

“Vi starebbero così bene delle scarpe rosse. Per ballare in immensi palazzi di smeraldo, io vorrei danzare con voi”. Proseguì, le sue pupille erano dilatate.

“Però anche sentire la vostra voce. Chissà come cantate, mio angelo dai boccoli castani” biascicò.

Tsuna ridacchiò, ingoiò due cioccolatini insieme e scivolò appena sulla sedia.

"Sono io l'imbroglione. Tu mi esalti sempre".

Gokudera gli posò un bacio sulle labbra, sentendo il sapore del cioccolato.

"Siete voi che non vedete che avete una magia dentro".

Tsuna gli portò la mano tra i capelli, lo avvicinò a sé e lo baciò.

Gokudera lo baciò a sua volta con foga, lo fece stendere sulla larga sedia di vimini e si sfilò la maglietta, si slacciò la cintura su cui erano legate dei candelotti di dinamite. Le sue labbra sapevano anche di nicotina, oltre che di cioccolato e liquore.

Tsuna si slacciò i pantaloni, li calciò via e avvolse le gambe alla vita di Hayato. Gli passò le mani sul petto, ridacchiò e gli posò un bacio sul capezzolo.

"Sembri fatto di pezzi di luna".

"Dove finisce il mio senno quando vi vedo, Decimo" rispose Hayato, sfilandosi i pantaloni. Accarezzò il fianco di Tsuna con una mano e gli fece scivolare più in basso i boxer.

Tsuna gli si aggrappò braccia e gambe, lo spinse verso di sé con le guance arrossate.

"Ti voglio davvero tanto" sussurrò.

Lo baciò con foga, intrecciando la propria lingua con quella di Hayato.

Gokudera si sfilò i boxer, strusciandosi con velocità sempre maggiore su di lui.

"Ti necessito. La notte non dormo, non mangio se non ti vedo e ti penso sempre.

Ti desidero da prima di quanto tu possa immaginare".

Iniziò a prepararlo con l'indice, con desiderio impellente.

Tsuna si spinse verso di lui, gli carezzò le spalle e gli affondò le unghie sulla schiena.

"Voglio stare con te" sussurrò, con voce rotta.

Gokudera infilò altre due dita, finendo di prepararlo. Lo baciò, premendo le sue labbra su quelle di Tsuna con foga e si staccò, ansimando.

"Io non avevo mai desiderato niente. Tranne il mio pianoforte, tutto mi veniva a noia. Il cielo era sempre più lontano e le bombe avevano preso il posto dei giochi infantili".

Gli leccò la spalla, rabbrividendo di piacere.

< Mi sento così 'strano'. Che mi sia ubriacato con quei dolci? > si chiese.

"E poi ho visto te, nelle foto di Reborn.

Ho capito che avrei dovuto distruggerti o l'amore per te mi avrebbe travolto". Sfilò le dita da dentro di lui. < Probabilmente siamo entrambi ubriachi >.

Lo penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi su e giù dentro di lui.

Tsuna gemette con forza, gli si strinse contro muovendosi con foga verso di lui, aveva gli occhi liquidi.

"Io... Aaaah, io pensavo fossi, oooh, un angelo... E voglio... Aaah, voglio vivere con te e basta".

Gokudera si muoveva rapidamente dentro di lui, mordendogli le labbra, baciandogli il collo, percorrendo il suo corpo abbronzato con le dita pallide da pianista.

"Voglio essere su di te come un tatuaggio, dentro di te come il pensiero fisso della mia divinità".

Tsuna gemeva e ansimava, tenendosi alle sue spalle con le unghie, mentre gli andava incontro.

"Voglio... Voglio tu sia... Aaah, il cielo in cui, aaaah, in cui volare con te".

"Voi... mnh... aaah... il mio...". La voce di Gokudera era rauca, quasi cavernosa. I suoi movimenti erano sempre più rapidi, scoordinati, ma le sue carezze erano delicate.

Tsuna gli sorrise, lo baciò dolcemente e venne, inarcandosi a ponte con la schiena.

Hayato venne a sua volta e scivolò fuori da Tsuna, allungò la mano e prese un cioccolattino, sfiorandoci le labbra di Sawada.

"Decimo, da ubriachi riesco a essere più sincero" sussurrò.

Tsuna morse metà del cioccolatino, lo ingoiò e sorrise.

"Allora lo faremo più spesso" sussurrò.

Gli poggiò un bacio sul naso.

"Così saremo ubriachi e felici".

 


End file.
